1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inkjet cartridge and a basic inkjet cartridge structure with a plurality of partitions. In particular, the invention relates to an inkjet cartridge with simplified process preventing intermixture of ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dramatic development of inkjet printing technology has yielded many advantages, including low cost and noiseless operation. The printing quality provided by inkjet printing technology is adequate for full-color printing. Additionally, inkjet printing is suitable for a variety mediums including plain paper, special printing paper, film, and transparencies. Moreover, inkjet printing is a non-contact method that dispenses droplets of ink onto a medium.
Inkjet cartridges can be substantially divided into three types. The first type is a printer with an integrally formed print head and a separable inkjet cartridge, such as Epson. The second one is a printer with a separable print head and a separable inkjet cartridge, such as Canon. The third one is a printer with an inkjet cartridge combined with a print head, such as HP and Lexmark. Regardless of the type of inkjet cartridge, the ink is stored in a chamber, and flows into the print head via the channel to be dispensed.
A conventional inkjet cartridge 100 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,653. FIG. 1a is a perspective view of the inkjet cartridge 100, FIG. 1b is a perspective view of a bottom portion of the inkjet cartridge 100, and FIG. 1c is a detailed perspective view, of a partial section of the inkjet cartridge 100.
Referring to FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, the inkjet cartridge 100 includes three chambers 110, 120, and 130. The ink in the chamber 110 flows out of an exit 112 via a channel 111 in the direction indicated by arrow a1. The ink in the chamber 130 flows out of an exit 132 via a channel 131 in the direction indicated by arrow a3. The chamber 120 and an exit 121 are overlapping, and the ink in the chamber 120 can flow directly out of exit 121 in the direction indicated by arrow a2.
Since the ink in chambers 110, and 130 flows out of exits 112, and 132 via different channels 111, and 131, two openings 140 are formed on both sides of the inkjet cartridge 100 as shown in FIG. 1a. During assembly of the inkjet cartridge 100, two plugs 150 are disposed in the openings 140 to prevent the ink from flowing into the surrounding area via the openings 140 as shown in FIG. 1c. 
Using plugs to seal the openings at both sides during assembly, however, complicates the assembly process. Additionally, a similar structure is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,497,198 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,750.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional inkjet cartridge 200 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,961 B1. By changing the arrangement of chambers 210, 220, and 230, the channel openings 241, and 242 can be formed on the same side during manufacturing. During assembly, the openings 241, 242 can be sealed by one plug 250.
The openings of different channels are however, sealed by the same plug, and may result in the intermixture of the ink in different chambers when errors occur during manufacturing.